


How to Make Friends & Start a Relationship

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Malec, Mistakes, Pre-Relationship, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Prompt:MistakesA mistake leads to wonderful consequences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	How to Make Friends & Start a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Mistakes
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

Alec and Izzy arrive at the crowded Hunter’s Moon to have a few drinks and wind down after a particularly long week. The only available table is beside a pair of warlocks; a woman and the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen in his life. Alec tries his best to keep from staring at the man as they make their way over to the table. He’s finding it very difficult.

When the waiter arrives at their table to get their drink order, Izzy orders a glass of wine and Alec a martini. Several minutes later, the waiter is back with drinks; a whiskey on the rocks and a pina colada. The waiter sets the drinks down on the table quickly then walks away before they can mention that the drinks are wrong.

Alec huffs as he begins to stand, “I’ll go to the bar to get-“

He’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a “Hi, I think those drinks are ours.”

He looks around to the voice… which belongs to the warlock he's been trying not to ogle. Alec's brain malfunctions and all he can think to say is “Are you sure?”

The warlock looks at him and laughs. “I’m sure. My friend is in a whiskey mood and I enjoy a bit of a sweet indulgence now and again. I’m Magnus by the way, if it makes you feel better about turning over our drinks.”

Alec shakes himself, “Of course you can have your drinks. I didn’t mean to imply that you couldn’t. I’m Alec, this is my sister Isabelle.”

“Nice to meet you.” says Magnus politely.

Izzy pipes up quickly “Nice to meet you, too. Since your drinks are already here, why don’t you and your friend join us?” She looks at Alec who’s giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing, wide-eyed stare. She’s not fazed. She’s seen how he’s been trying, unsuccessfully, to _not_ watch Magnus.

“Well, if you’re sure…” 

“Of course we are.” she says.

Magnus and his friend, Catarina, make themselves comfortable at the siblings’ table and introductions are made all around. After Alec and Izzy get their drinks and a few rounds have been had by all, Alec and Magnus are huddled close together in deep conversation. Smiling, Izzy leans in to Catarina, nodding her head towards them, “Looks like they’re getting along well.”

“I hope so. The second Magnus saw you walk in all he could talk about was “Mr. Tall, Dark & Handsome” and how he could introduce himself without appearing desperate”. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Izzy asks with her eyebrows raised.

“If you think I’m saying Magnus paid the waiter to mix up the drinks, then yes.” 

“That’s amazing!! Alec was all flustered, too. Thank the Angel Magnus made a move because Alec was never going to.”

“I think it’s all going to work out just fine.” Catarina says as she and Izzy smile and watch a brand new relationship begin right before their very eyes.


End file.
